super_smash_bros_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Waluigi
"Hey! You might be getting better, but nobody cheats better than Waluigi! You got that?!" ~ Waluigi Backstory Waluigi was a competitor in Fate Games 13: IT KEEPS HAPPENING MAN. It would be an understatement to call Waluigi an oddball. More of a comic relief character, Waluigi was never truly serious and would always have a hearty laugh for any situation. Despite being alone throughout the entirety of the Game, Waluigi managed to put up a few fights and actually kill a competitor. He was the 7th competitor to be eliminated. Personality Waluigi is comic relief personified. A boastful, ill-tempered foil to Luigi, he doesn't get along with most anyone, and is an openly rude and mean-spirited troublemaker. He has a perpetual scowl and is quick to anger, even going so far as to dislike others being happy. In his one outing as a central antagonist in Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix, Waluigi claims that his reason for obtaining the Music Keys is to control and spread chaos across the world. He's quick to taunt his opponents and cheer for himself, while at the same time showing open resentment for any progress made by his opponents. However, he has a severe amount of self-pity under this exterior. Powers and Abilities Waluigi had a number of tricky powers at his disposal. First, Waluigi's kicks were as powerful as a professional boxer's punch. He was never able to use this to his advantage, however. Waluigi was also able to create a single vine that could act as a whip. This helped him considerably throughout the beginning of the Game. Third, Waluigi was able to hide an item inside of a giant baseball. He only used this once, and with a glass shard, however. Waluigi had outstanding abilities in the water. Had he led one of the competitors in, he may have been able to take down two enemies instead of one. And finally, during his escapade to the Red Castle, Waluigi obtained Bibwac Poison, a powerful ability that nullified all of an enemy's powers in a set radius, and would kill the enemy if they spent enough time inhaling the poisonous gas (5 posts). Waluigi was able to use this to trap Daredevil and Brick. In Fate Games 13: IT KEEPS HAPPENING MAN Throughout his time in the Training Room, Waluigi never managed to make any friends or alliances, and only had empty boasts to shout. He spent most of his time pestering the barmaid, Kirbamus, demanding eggplants in his image. Once the Games began, Waluigi didn't do much at first. However, that changed once he examined the statues in the Green Sector. Once there, he managed to obtain a spear that helped him greatly throughout the Games. Using this, he was able to find even more treasure underwater in the Blue Sector, killing any sharks that attacked him. Once this was done, he had set out to the Red Castle, intially to kill it's current king and claim the place as his own. However, once he explored the castle and obtained the power known as Bibwac Poison, he gained other plans. He would wait until the time was right and trap somebody in a Sector. Once the Microwave Explosion went off, he spent his time temporarily stalking Daredevil's alliance. Once Daredevil and Brick entered the Blue Sector, Waluigi cut off their entrance and used the Bibwac Poison, trapping them by using his spear and vine-whip. Daredevil managed to escape the deadly poison in the nick of time. Brick, however, did not share the same luck, and he was killed by Waluigi. Immediately after this, angry that Daredevil escaped, Waluigi challenged him in the Gazebo, but was both outnumbered and outmatched. He posed no threat to the combined might of Daredevil and Hemet, and was dispatched in no time. Character Relationships 'Maxwell' Waluigi only interacted with Maxwell in the Training Room, where his empty boasts were exposed, and he angrily called the boy a cheater. 'Daredevil' Waluigi initially viewed Daredevil as just a target, but quickly grew to hate him simply for escaping his trap. Trivia *Waluigi was Judgmentaeon's first character that was solely played for comic relief. This is also one of very few times where Judgmentaeon was actively initiating battles.